


The Voodoo Doll Fic

by skephaloic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Morning Wood, Overstimulation, Pancakes, Smut, Voodoo, Voodoo doll, Voyeurism, Voyeurism if you squint, cum pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skephaloic/pseuds/skephaloic
Summary: Skeppy makes a special doll.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 18
Kudos: 384





	The Voodoo Doll Fic

Skeppy slowly walked inside the apartment that he and Bad shared. He quietly shut the front door, locking it quickly before tiptoeing towards his room, his newest purchase held gently in his hands. As he began his descent up the stairs, he realized that this was the easy part. Sneaking into his room and hiding his newest possession was nearly child’s play compared to what he needed to do next to make his new toy work.

Skeppy walked into his room as stealthily as he could before putting his special toy onto his bed, putting it underneath his pillow happily. He was very proud of his new possession and couldn’t wait to use it on his best friend and not so secret true love. 

Ever since Skeppy first saw Bad as BadBoyHalo on Youtube, he knew that he wanted to be with him in every way that was possible, but even after he and Bad became friends and roommates; he was still too shy to make a move. But now he had his chance.

“Okay,” Skeppy whispered to himself, “Just sneak into his room, do what you have to do and leave. It’s simple.”

Skeppy took a deep breath and walked out of his room nervously, looking at Bad’s bedroom door, fearing that Bad would walk out to get a drink like he often did in the middle of the night. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took another long, deep breath. He knew he could do this.

Without allowing himself to think about the possible consequences, he walked to Bad’s bedroom, letting the door creep open slowly. He looked at Bad’s bed slowly, smiling softly at Bad’s sleeping form. Bad was snuggled up in his bed with one hand lazily resting on his stomach and the other wrapped securely around Rat; his dog.

Skeppy couldn’t help but stare fondly at his friend for a minute or two before sauntering over to Bad’s bed so that he could complete his mission. The younger of the two grabbed a piece of the other’s dirty blonde hair and pulled it out quickly, biting his lip tightly in fear that Bad would feel it and awake, but luck seemed to be on Skeppy’s side tonight.

Sighing almost silently, Skeppy silently ran to his room, the piece of Bad’s hair securely in his hand. Smiling hugely, Skeppy used a thin piece of leather to tie the piece of hair to the head of his newly made possession. Now he just had to wait until tomorrow to see if it would work.

The next morning, Skeppy was up before Bad. Skeppy was eager to try out his toy for the first time. He waited silently in his bedroom, listening intently for the familiar sound of Bad’s soft footsteps, heading towards the bathroom. As Skeppy waited, he marveled at his doll. It hadn't been of the best quality, but it looked decent. He was a bit unsure as to why he decided to use a voodoo doll of all things to make Bad horny, but he had chosen it over any spells. Maybe because it felt a bit less wrong.

As soon as Skeppy heard the quiet squeak of Bad’s bedroom door opening, he peered out of his own door; making sure to be out of the view of the bathroom so Bad wouldn’t see him. Skeppy needed to make sure his doll would work before he tried to make Bad cum in his pants later today.

“Here goes nothing,” Skeppy whispered to himself before tickling the doll’s stomach, watching Bad intently. As Skeppy watched, he saw Bad jump slightly and scratch his tummy, just where Skeppy had tickled the doll. Skeppy felt butterflies in his stomach as he realized that his creation worked.

Smiling to himself, he pinched the doll’s butt softly, almost giggling as he saw Bad jump and squirm as he brushed his teeth, totally oblivious to what Skeppy was doing. Skeppy continued to touch the doll all over, watching Bad jump and twitch in place as he felt everything that was being done to the doll. Smirking to himself, Skeppy ran his fingers along the doll’s thighs, watching Bad’s jaw drop as an obvious boner formed in his pajama pants.

“Oh my goodness…” Skeppy heard Bad mutter under his breath, looking down at his large package. Skeppy felt his cock twitch at the thought of Bad whispering that into his ear as he fucked him senselessly into the bed after Skeppy made him so horny that he could no longer think straight. Skeppy almost decided to do it now, use the doll to tease Bad so badly that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from fucking Skeppy into oblivion; but he knew he should wait until tonight, when they’re having a movie night together in the lounge; where he could keep Bad so that he wouldn’t be able to run off and take care of himself.

Sighing to himself, Skeppy watched as Bad bit his bottom lip. Obviously weighing the pros and cons of jerking himself off while Skeppy was “asleep.” Bad knew it was hard to wake Skeppy up, but he also wanted time to cook a special breakfast for Skeppy just because.

Eventually, the older of the two decided that it would be best to ignore his not so little problem and go downstairs to make breakfast. Bad hummed a happy tune to himself as he went to the kitchen to make some pancakes and eggs. By the time he got everything that he needed out of the cupboards, his erection had only gotten worse to his dismay. Why hadn’t it gone away?

Skeppy was hidden, watching Bad’s every move. He still had the voodoo doll in his hands, lightly ghosting his fingers lightly up and down the doll’s thighs occasionally rubbing between it’s leg, smiling every time that Bad would cringe or gasp out in surprise of the sudden feeling.

Bad just couldn’t understand what was happening to him. Normally his morning wood would be gone after he distracted himself, and at the moment he was mixing up the batter for the pancakes. Nothing seemed to be helping and the pressure of his rock hard cock against his pajama pants was becoming literally painful. Looking around quickly to make sure Skeppy wasn’t around, he pulled his dick out of the pajama pants; just enough to keep it from straining against the fabric.

Skeppy couldn’t help but stare as he saw Bad release his cock from the confinement of his pajamas. Skeppy had always expected that Bad had been blessed when it came to his size, but Bad was the biggest he had ever seen. He could only imagine how it would feel to have a cock that large inside of him; thrusting into him with no mercy until he came so hard he saw stars. He imagined Bad would be at least a little sadistic when it came to sex. Smiling eagerly, Skeppy began to rub the doll’s chest and between its legs with no mercy, watching eagerly as Bad began to writhe in the kitchen, trying as hard as he could to not spill the pancake mix.

“Oh my gosh,” Bad whispered as he felt himself getting close. Though he had no idea what was happening and why, he couldn’t make himself question it, the pleasure was too much for him. He knew he was going to cum with no stimulation, which hadn’t happened since he was a teenager. Suddenly, an even more intense surge of pleasure ran through his body, causing him to literally shake as he shot his load… directly into the pancake batter.

“Oh Fudge,”, Bad groaned to himself as he came down from his high, tucking his now limp cock back into his pants. He quickly walked to the trashcan, about to dump the batter away; but as soon as he was about to, Skeppy walked in, looking confused.

“Why are you throwing that batter away Bad?” Skeppy asked with false innocence; he knew perfectly well that he had caused Bad to cum into the pancake mix.

“Um… I was just um…getting out an eggshell.” Bad replied nervously. He couldn’t tell Skeppy what had happened! Bad walked back over to the stove quickly, slowly making pancakes for the both of them. He would drop them when they were done so they wouldn’t have to eat them.

Skeppy watched Bad carefully, knowing well that Bad wasn’t stupid and would try to do something to get rid of the “tainted” pancakes.

“Bad, why don’t you cook some eggs and I’ll finish the pancakes?” Skeppy suggested, knowing that his roommate would not refuse. Bad bit his lip and slowly gave into the request, grabbing the eggs and cooking them slowly, watching as Skeppy finished the disgusting pancakes.

After breakfast was finished, Skeppy wiped his mouth with a napkin, looking at Bad with happy eyes. “Did you do something differently with the batter? The pancakes are better than ever!”

Bad blushed at Skeppy’s question and nodded sheepishly. “Well,” Skeppy said, once again faking innocence, “make sure you do it again next time.”


End file.
